Every Room
by marymo9
Summary: Companion to When 5 become 6. Comical version of how Abbie and Alex got together. Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. They all belong to Dick. No infringement...no canon either.

A/N: This is a companion piece to When 5 become 6. You don't have to read it, but you should. It's funny. And much love to my beta Katie...

* * *

The relationship between Alex and Abbie was a comical one. It was also one laden with sexual abundance, and it seemed they were constantly battling for dominance. Alex and Serena had gone to a karaoke bar one night to drink and watch the tourists and locals blare out terrible renditions of great songs. Casey and Olivia couldn't go because a last minute case had ruined their night. The place was packed with a great mixture of people. After a few shots of Rumple Minze and two beers later, Kid Rock came on over the speakers in the bar. Serena looked up to the stage to a shocking sight: Abbie Carmichael. She was dressed in tight black pants, skin tight v-neck white t-shirt, her hair wild about her shoulders. Finishing off the look, Abbie had a pair of what could only be described as shit kicking black boots. Serena elbowed Alex to look at the stage. Alex looked up and adjusted her frames. "Is that…"

"Carmichael. This should be great!"

And Abbie didn't disappoint. She managed to work the crowded bar into a frenzy. Her smoky voice was perfect for the song she chose: American Bad Ass.

I'm an... American Bad Ass  
Watch me kick  
You can roll with rock  
Or you can Suck My D***  
I'm a porno flick, I'm like amazing grace  
I'm gonna f*** some hoe's after I rock this place  
Super fly, livin double wide  
Side car my glide  
So Joe C can ride  
Full sack to share  
Bringin flash and glare  
Got the long hair swingin middle finger in the air  
Snakeskin suits, Sixty-five Chevelles  
See me ride in sin  
Hear the rebel yell  
I won't live to tell  
So if you do  
Give the next generation a big, F*** You!  
Who knew I'd blow up like Oklahoma  
Said f*** highschool, pissed on my diploma  
Smell the aroma  
Check my hits  
I know it stinks in here  
Cause I'm the shit, shit, shit, shit, shit

Serena could not stop laughing. This was too good. Abbie was all over the little stage, microphone in hand, hair flying everywhere, hips swinging, belting out the song with complete abandon. Serena stole a moment to look at her friend sitting next to her. Alex had the silliest grin on her face and was silently thinking: _Who knew that woman was so sexy?_

Once the song ended, the bar erupted in applause. Abbie blew them kisses and hopped off the stage and headed to the bar. Serena immediately got up and went to intercept her. Serena pulled Abbie off to the side and was leaning into the brunette, saying something into her ear. _Wait, was she just pointing at me_, Alex thought. Abbie looked over and saw Alex sitting at the table. Her mouth stretched into a large grin and she nodded her head at whatever Serena said. The two women went to the bar and ordered. A few minutes later, Serena was walking back to the table with a pitcher in her hand and Abbie Carmichael in tow. Abbie looked at Alex and flashed her sexiest smile.

"Cabot."

"Carmichael. That was quite a performance. Is there going to be an encore?" _And why is she giving me that shit eating grin?_

"Possibly. Interested in seeing me **perform** something else?" Abbie's eyes were sweeping over Alex's body.

_That's straight up lust in her eyes._ "What? Are you hitting on me Carmichael?" _God, please say she is._

"Maybe. You interested?"

"Not hardly." _I'm lying, but no way in hell am I going to make this easy. "_Are you always so forward?"

"Can't help it. I like to get my way. But then so do you. Am I right?"

Alex snorted. _God this woman is unnerving. Still with that silly grin. It is sexy…_

A few pitchers later, Alex was feeling no pain. At some point, Serena had left Alex and Abbie exchanging sexually charged banter; banter that landed Alex in Abbie's apartment. The moment they had stepped through door, the struggle for dominance became physical. Abbie pressed Alex against the back of the door, licking a trail of hot desire down her neck. Alex let out a moan as Abbie's hands were roaming all over her body. Hands entwined, Alex felt her arms lifted over her head. Immediately Alex pushed Abbie back far enough to turn the tables on her. She shoved Abbie over to the couch, landing on top of her. She straddled Abbie's hips, sitting up long enough to take off her own shirt. She immediately leaned over splaying her hair over Abbie's face, crushing her with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine creeping over her eyelids caused Alex to wake with a start. She was in a bed that was definitely not hers. Her head was pounding. She made a mental note to not mix Rumpleminze and beer again. She looked over to her right to see Abbie lying on her stomach. The covers were just below her naked shoulders. Alex lifted the covers to confirm what she already knew. A quick glance underneath the sheets… _I am naked in bed next to an equally naked Abbie Carmichael._ _OH. MY. GOD._ Memories of the previously night came flooding in. Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought of the sexual war that had ensued all over the apartment the previous night. She slid out of the bed, and walked out of the bedroom. She began picking up her clothes from their variously scattered places. There was her shirt next to the couch. Her pants were hanging off the coffee table. She found her bra next to the recliner. _Where were her underwear?_

_"_Wait a minute Alex. You left without your underwear…" came the question from her friend. Serena had called her later in the day to see if she wanted to catch a late lunch. Alex was flushed. "I had to Serena. As I was looking for them I thought I heard Abbie stirring in the bedroom."

Serena's head rocked back as she let out a belly laugh. "Why didn't you go back into the bedroom for round 2?"

"Round two? It would have been more like round 5. And I just freaked. No way was I going to look at Abbie the morning after becoming intimately familiar with her in every room in that apartment."

"Every room Alex?"

"**EVERY** room Serena."

"That is amazing…"

"You have no idea…" Alex grinned. Abbie Carmichael was just as insatiable as Alex was.

"So, are you going to call her?"

Alex pondered the question. She had no idea what she was going to do now.

Monday morning in her office, Alex was reviewing some less than interesting briefs. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she heard a knocking at the door. "Come in." Her secretary entered as Alex was slipping her frames back on. "These just arrived by messenger for you Miss Cabot." In her hands were two small boxes, wrapped in big red bows. She set them on the desk and walked out, closing the door behind her. On the front of one of the boxes was a note that said, "Open me first." _Who is sending me gifts here? _She opened the first box, peeling away the paper inside. That's when she saw them. _Her underwear. The ones that she had left at Abbie's place._ There was a note on top of them. It said, "Thought you might want these back." _Well this is humiliating._ Looking at the second box she sighed, _how much worse can this get?_ She opened up the second box, and spread another round of tissue paper away. She lifted out a pair of red skimpy underwear that would leave very little to the imagination. Another note inside simply said, "Feel free to leave these next time-AC" _Cute, Carmichael, cute._ _Well these are probably the best briefs I will see all day…_

Tuesday brought another gift. "Have an admirer do we Alex?" asked Serena.

"Something like that…" Alex's secretary had just brought in another small box with an obnoxiously big red ribbon tied around it.

"Open it. I can't wait to see what it is."

Alex fumbled with the ribbon, and lifted the lid. Inside was a CD. A Kelis CD. Once again there was a note. "Track #2. Sing it for me next karaoke night.- AC" Serena snatched the note over Alex's protests. Reading it over she grabbed the CD from Alex's other hand. Scanning her eyes over the back, she found the track mentioned in the note. What she saw brought a smile to her face. Alex grabbed the CD back and found the song requested. "Bossy." _Oh very funny Carmichael. _Alex reached over and hit her intercom button on the phone. "Sally, please get Abigail Carmichael on the phone for me. Thanks." A few minutes later a response came back, "Miss Carmichael is on line 1 Miss Cabot." Alex drew a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Carmichael?"

The response she got was in song… "Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evening. I need some hot stuff baby tonight…"

Alex smiled. _What a cheese ball. _"Abbie, you are ridiculous, you know that? Funny gift today by the way. Not a chance in hell that happens."

"Awww….come on. I can totally picture you singing that one."

"Only in your twisted fantasies."

"You know, you seem to have actively participated in those recently. More than once."

"I think that you are an ass, you know that?"

"So what? You love it. Admit it. Now here's what I want…**YOU** at my place again tonight. I'll even go a little respectable and cook dinner for you."

"Respectable? You? That's rich. But seeing as I have nothing better to do, I guess I will join you."

"I'm hurt Alex," Abbie replied mixed with laughter. "Seven, then?"

"Fine." And with the last word, Alex hung up the phone.

"Hot date, Alex?" asked Serena.

_Definitely hot. Perhaps I will wear those red underwear…_

* * *

A/N: What did you think? These two chapters were originally in When 5 become 6, but my beta thought they were a little distracting to the story. I agreed, so here they are posted as a quick companion piece. Please review and share your thoughts with me...


End file.
